The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for chemical mechanical polishing a substrate.
An integrated circuit is typically formed on a substrate by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive or insulative layers on a silicon wafer. One fabrication step involves depositing a filler layer over a patterned stop layer, and planarizing the filler layer until the stop layer is exposed. For example, trenches or holes in an insulative layer may be filled with a conductive layer. After planarization, the portions of the conductive layer remaining between the raised pattern of the insulative layer form vias, plugs and lines that provide conductive paths between thin film circuits on the substrate.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier or polishing head. The exposed surface of the substrate is placed against a rotating polishing pad. The polishing pad may be either a “standard” (non-fixed-abrasive) pad or a fixed-abrasive pad. A standard pad has a durable roughened surface, whereas a fixed-abrasive pad has abrasive particles held in a containment media. The carrier head provides a controllable load, i.e., pressure, on the substrate to push it against the polishing pad. A polishing slurry, including at least one chemically-reactive agent, and abrasive particles if a standard pad is used, is supplied to the surface of the polishing pad.
An effective CMP process not only provides a high polishing rate, but also provides a substrate surface which is finished (lacks small-scale roughness) and flat (lacks large-scale topography). The polishing rate, finish and flatness are determined by the pad and slurry combination, the relative speed between the substrate and pad, and the force pressing the substrate against the pad. The polishing rate sets the time needed to polish a layer, which in turn sets the maximum throughput of the CMP apparatus.
During CMP operations, the polishing pad needs to be replaced periodically. For a fixed-abrasive pad, the substrate wears away the containment media to expose the embedded abrasive particles. Thus, the fixed-abrasive pad is gradually consumed by the polishing process. After a sufficient number of polishing runs (e.g., forty to fifty) the fixed-abrasive pad needs to be replaced. For a standard pad, the substrate thermally and mechanically damages the polishing pad and causes the pad's surface to become smoother and less abrasive. Therefore, standard pads must be periodically “conditioned” to restore a roughened texture to their surface. After a sufficient number of conditioning operations (e.g., three hundred to four hundred), the conditioning process consumes the pad or the pad is unable to be properly conditioned. The pad must then be replaced. An advantage of fixed-abrasive polishing pads is that they do not need to be conditioned.
One problem encountered in the CMP process is difficulty in replacing the polishing pad. The polishing pad may be attached to the platen surface with an adhesive. Significant physical effort is often required to peel the polishing pad away from the platen surface. The adhesive then must be removed from the platen surface by scraping and washing with a solvent. A new polishing pad can then be adhesively attached to the clean surface of the platen. While this is happening, the platen is not available for the polishing of substrates, resulting in a decrease in polishing throughput. This problem is even more acute for fixed-abrasive pads, which need to be replaced more often than standard polishing pads. Thus, although the fixed-abrasive pads do not need to be conditioned, the use of fixed-abrasive pads in a CMP apparatus results in a higher cost of operation.